


Gotham is Not Star City

by Gadhar



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gotham is freezing, M/M, Ollie complains, Ollie isn't Robinhood, Ollie wrapped in Batman's cape, Snow, Superman bashing, cuteness, innuendos, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Gadhar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman chastises him for not being prepared. But <em>honestly</em>, who prepares for being a masked vigilante snuggling with another masked vigilante while hiding from cops who shoot to kill in the freezing cold? No one. Except Batman apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotham is Not Star City

**Author's Note:**

> A random thing I thought up while reading a GA comic.
> 
> All mistakes mine. No beta. If you find an issue let me know.
> 
> I own none of the characters, just the plot. And thank you to everyone who made comicbooks what they are. You are a awesome group of people.

Green Arrow pressed his knees as close to his chest as he could manage, trying to hear the sound of his own thoughts over the incessant chattering of his teeth. He felt like one of those damn clacking teeth toys that chattered endlessly while waltzing across a table top. 

The warm body at his back shifted, slightly but bringing a draft of cold air against his side all the same. "It just had to snow." Green Arrow grumbled, closing his eyes as he tried to think warm thoughts. A nice beach...hot sun... 

"You should prepare better." A gruff voice replied, shifting again. 

"Stop moving will ya? You trying to freeze me?" He felt the smile rather than saw it as a quiet laugh rumbled against his back. "'Never said Gotham was this freakin' _cold_." 

Another small laugh as Batman nuzzled the area between Green Arrow's shoulder blades. "It's the move from fall to winter what did you expect?" 

"Not snow. Why does it have to be so cold?" The last question was rhetorical, and even if it wasn't it was directed towards himself rather than Batman. Still, he got an answer. 

"If it was warmer, it'd be rain. And then you'd be cold _and_ soaked." 

"Like that makes a difference." 

"It would when you tried to walk with that extra weight in rain." 

Green Arrow rolled his eyes, scooting back on the heels of his feet and pressing even closer to the Bat, trying to leech away all the warmth he could. "How long do we have to stay here?" 

"Until the cops leave. An hour, give or take. Unless you're lucky and Gordon get's called in, then 30 minutes, tops." 

"J-j-jesus." Green Arrow forced the word through another shiver that shook his body. He wiggled his toes checking to see if they'd fallen off yet. They didn't, not quite yet. Lucky him. "Why can't we just fly away?" 

"I'm not Superman." Batman shot back, almost indignantly. 

"Ha, thank God. I meant with one of your gadgets. Don't you have a...a zipline thingy?" 

"I think you mean Batgrapple. Which the structures around here aren't strong enough to support both our weights. And even if they did, or if you had one of your line arrows, there's too much open space. Cops still aren't fond of me, they shoot on sight. But yes, I also have a 'zipline thingy'." 

"I thought Gordon was a cop." 

"He is, a good one too. But he can't call off the hunt for me without attracting the attention of higher ups, and that makes him useless to me. In more ways than one. Not to mention the heat he'd take. He's too good a man to have to deal with all that." 

"Forget it, I don't need to hear about your old boyfriend." 

That earned him a swift, vindictive bite to his ear lobe. 

"Hush up. He's not my boyfriend, never was." 

Green Arrow rolled his eyes, smiling as Batman bit his ear in retaliation once again. How Batman could see what he was doing was a mystery, but then this was the Bat, and almost everything considering him was. " _Sure_." 

"He wasn't." And Batman bit the words just so that they came out, not only as a warning, but also as a promise of something to come later, as though to prove his point. 

"Okay, okay. I believe you. It's just...all those times...alone in his office...on the roof..." 

"Never." 

"I would've." Arrow said without even a moment's hesitation and he knew that, under the cowl, Batman had an eyebrow arched, eyes wide with surprise and amusement. 

Silence. 

"You would." 

Green Arrow grinned, snuggling back against the Bat once again, trying desperately to get closer even though he probably couldn't. "Still cold." 

"Gotham isn't Star City. There's no round the year sunshine." 

"I picked that up." Arrow grumbled, another series of shivers racked his body. 

Batman tightened his hold in response, wrapping the cape tighter as he brought his knees up around Green Arrow. 

"My suit's not made for this." 

"Should've kept the other one. At least it had sleeves." 

"Yeah, and stupid red gloves. I got tired of the kids calling me 'Robinhood'. I don't even look like him." 

"Oh, definitely not. All the green and the arrows....how could they possibly make _that_ mistake." 

"Exactly. Besides, I'm way better looking." 

"I do like the goatee better." 

Green Arrow tilted his head back, resting it on Batman's shoulder as the Dark Knight sucked a hot trail down his next. "Mhmmm, thanks. And it counts as a manner of preparation." 

Batman stopped. "How so?" 

Green Arrow fixed him with a serious stare. "Keeps the face warm. Ergo, I _prepared_ for the weather....sorta." 

Batman snorted, latching onto Arrow's neck again and breathing a solid stream of hot air across his skin. "You know, I think Alfred might've said something about the possibility of snow this morning." 

"What! And you _still_ dragged me out here?" Green Arrow pulled away from him, turning to glare for a few moments. Being out in the open air negated the effect though, chilling his gaze like it chilled his bones and soon he tucked himself back against Batman's chest, nuzzled into the radiating warmth and brought Batman's arms, cape and all, around him. "Stupid cold." 

"Tell you what. When we get back to the manor, I'll work to keep you warm the rest of the night." 

"Morning too?" Arrow pouted, still irritated that he was this frozen in the first place. 

"We can go into the afternoon if you want." 

Green Arrow sighed, a content smile playing across his lips. 

"Only if we invite Commissioner Gordon." 

" _Ollie_." 


End file.
